Becoming a starkid
by StarkidCaz
Summary: Well this is about a girl who faces many troubles in her life. She joins U OFM and gains and amazing group of friends but who does she choose her old friends or her new ones DUN DUN DUNNN
1. Chapter 1

Becoming a Starkid:

"The storms really angry out there mum, you sure we are safe." I said anxiously if I'm honest I was scared. I know I should be used to storms by now living in Texas but I can't help feeling something bad is going to happen.

"Calm down Rose, nothing bad is going to happen, you are perfectly safe." My mum stroked my hair in an attempt to calm me. She was probably right. But why was I so bothered. Well I guess it's because me and a group of my friends. Michael, Luke, Adrian, Isabella and Jess are going over to the University of Michigan in a couple of weeks and I wanted everything to be perfect.

**Three hours later**  
Finally the storm had blown over, but the powers still down. We haven't heard anything other than that.

**Yet another hour later**  
There was a knock at the door. My mum was trying to see what was still working after the storm. So I ran down and got the door myself. When I opened the door there was two police officers at the door. UH OH. Police officers at the door that's never good. I quickly scanned my brain to see if I could remember anything bad I done. Nothing significant.  
"Hello I'm P.C Lemmings and this is P.C Hooper. Can we come in?"  
"Sure I guess." We sat down on the couch and my mum brought some tea in. That's when they told me the whole story. My boyfriend Adrian was dead and Michael was seriously injured. They had been driving along when a sudden lightning stroke scared Adrian and he swerved into a tree which fell and crushed the car. Dead. My Boyfriend. The love of my life gone. Forever. I ran into my room and started crying. How was I supposed to go on?

**Two weeks later**  
Adrian's funeral has been and gone. The last time I will ever get to see him gone. Today I was heading to the U of M still. I decided to go as I knew Adrian wanted me to. It would just be me, Jess, Luke, Isabella and Michael. There for each other as we had always been.  
"Are you sure you are ok to go. After everything that has happened?" My mum asked she has been worrying about me since I found out about Adrian. This is another reason I have to leave I don't want her to be worrying about me anymore.  
"Yes mum, I'm fine. I have a new home and new places to go to. It is going to be a great adventure."I replied managing to force a smile. I packed everything into my car and waved my mum goodbye. She was crying me off but I knew it was something I had to do. I picked up Jess and Isabella and we headed off the Michigan Ann arbour.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at our dorm block at Michigan. Luke and Micheal were already there. As we were about to go in we heard people talking in the lobby area.

"Yes Rosenthal, we are supposed to be careful about what we say to this Rose girl and her friend's they've had a rough time of it."

"But Darren what actually happened."

"I'll tell you later Rosenthal they are coming soon." We all looked at each other unsure of whether to go in or not. We started walking to the car and waited five minutes before going back in. When we went back in the two boys had gone.

"Want us to help you unpack." Luke said

"No we are perfectly fine thanks." Isabella replied walking up the stairs. We eventually found our dorm. Neither me or Jess had actually said anything since we arrived. We had a look around. It wasn't the best apartment but it will do. We went to dibs rooms and then there was a knock on the door.

"Hi I'm Lauren." A very enthusiastic girl said when Isabella answered to door.

"Hi. I'm Isabella."

"I heard you guys are new here and I wanted to invite you to a party."

"Um, we'll think about what's the details." Lauren and Isabella exchanged the details and Lauren went bouncing off down the corridor.

"Well she seemed nice." Jess said.

"So are we going to this party." I asked and Jess and Isabella nodded. I knew there was no arguing so I just agreed. A couple of hours later and we were ready we headed downstairs to laurens apartment. We stood outside the door a minute, we hadn't been to a party since Adrian died. Isabella knocked on the door and Lauren answered.

"Guten tag. Come in i'll introduce you to everyone." We followed her in to an apartment/dorm thing just like ours. There was a group of people sitting floor.

"This is Brian Holden, Nick Lang, Julia Albain, Bonnie Gruesen, Dylan Saunders, Jim povolo, Joe Walker and Darren Criss and I'm Lauren Lopez." Darren was that the guy talking about me earlier or was it just a coincidence.

"Oh hi I'm Isabella and this is Jess and Rose." Suddenly Darren looked up at me as if recognising my name. No one else seemed to know anything.

"Joey Richter, Denise Donovon, and Meredith Stepien are just coming." As soon as she finished her sentence there was a knock on the door and three people walked in. We introduced ourselves to each other and got on to the party.  
"Let's play spin the bottle or truth or dare." Jim announced.

"Spin the bottle." Lauren and Nick said in unison.  
So we played spin the bottle. Meredith and Joey kissed an everyone said aw. The Darren and Jess had to kiss and she seemed to blush after. Then it was my turn to spin the bottle. I really didn't want to Adrian had just died and I would have to kiss someone else. I spun the bottle and everyone watched as it spun round a couple times. As it was slowing down it landed on Joe Walker.  
"How long is the kiss" Joe asked

"20 secs no tongue." Nick answered. He leaned in for the kiss. I decided it was a party and I didn't want to embarrass myself so I leaned in to. Suddenly our lips met and it felt like fireworks.

"18, 19 20! Times up." I pulled away and he was slightly blushing. I shook myself off a bit. Did I feel something for him or was it just because I missed Adrian so much I needed someone there


	3. Chapter 3

It must be because I miss someone there. You know having someon hold you. I decided to ignore Joe for the rest of the party. They carried on the game and luckily I didn't get picked again. But Jess picked Darren so they had to kiss again. Luke was giving him evils. I think that me be a problem. Soon everyone got bored and we said are goodbyes. Luke and Micheal walked us back to our dorm and said goodnight.

"Did you know in 2 days we will start college." Jess said randomly as we were getting ready to sleep.

"Let's just focus on unpacking and getting to know our area first." I said and with that we all said goodnight and went to bed. Todays events were swimming around in my head. Adrian and Joe oh boy things our only getting started.

I was first to wake up and decided to go look for a decent coffee shop. On my way down I saw Micheal  
"Hey Rosey heading out?"

"Yeah going to look for a starbucks or something."

"Mind if I tag along."

"Sure" We founda starbucks ten minutes away, we went in and sat down.

"Hey rosey"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry you know if I could have gone back in time and made sure we never went out I would."

"It's not your fault."

"It is. I should have died not him he had a future ahead him and I'm just a waste of space." He had tears in his eyes.

"Hey no your not your one the brightest guys I know." I said getting up to hug him.

"Dont bother." He said pushing away. "I'm not worth it." And with that he got up and ran away. I paid for the coffees ad ran after him

"MICHEAL WAIT YOU-" but before I could finish my sentance I tripped and faceplanted onto the pavement.

"Hey are you ok?" I got up and saw Joe. Dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey are you ok?" I got up and saw Joe. Dammit.]

"Uh yeah I'm perfect, brillant, amazing yeah." Joe laughed.

"Where you heading?"

"After Micheal."

"Oh." He sounded sad.

"He's upset, he said he should have died not Adrian." Wait why am I telling him this.

"Want me to help you look?"  
No no no no no no no no!  
"Yeah sure. He went that way." After about 30 minutes of looking we found him sitting on a park bench. I could tell he was crying but he was trying to hide it because Joe was there.

"Uh i'll leave you two alone." Joe said walking away.

"Thanks see you later." I shouted at him because he was nearly out of the park. Me and Micheal sat in silence for five minutes until finally he spoke.

"Adrian was a great guy. You may say im one of the brightest people you know. But what does that change. You'd have preferred me to die not him."  
I didn't know what to respond so I started crying. Micheal hugged me close

"Don't worry I understand. It's not like your saying you'd want me dead. You'd just prefer you boyfriend over a friend." He said hugging me close.

"I'm going back to my dorm." I managed to choke out after another ten minutes silence. He just nodded and I got up and walked away still crying. When I got to the edge of the park gates I saw Joe there waiting for me. Man this boys cute.


End file.
